


lovefool

by thrushe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrushe/pseuds/thrushe
Summary: A drabble where Tsukishima loses a love he never had in the first place, a love that Yamaguchi gains.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	lovefool

Without fail, Tsukishima Kei always had [L/N] [Y/N] by his side. 

He supposed it was probably destined as soon as the [L/N] couple moved into the house in front of his. Both of your mothers had been expecting around the same time, so naturally, the [L/N] and the Tsukishima family became friends. If anything, Kei had always had [Y/N] in his life. There was a photo floating somewhere with the infant [Y/N] and Kei taking a bath together. 

Kei personally had hoped that photo burned in a fireplace somewhere. 

Elementary school was a relatively easy affair for both Kei and [Y/N]. They were both intelligent and the two grew interested in volleyball because of Kei’s brother. Early on, the long-standing duo evolved into a trio with the addition of Yamaguchi. Kei didn’t really associate with the freckled boy at first but you seemed to embrace him with open arms. And so, with your pestering, Kei began to befriend Yamaguchi. 

Middle school was more complicated for the trio. 

Kei was taller now, enough to warrant attention from more than a few female classmates. Kei didn’t care for the whole ordeal since none of the feelings were mutual. Yamaguchi would complain about never getting any attention from girls, while [Y/N] laughed at their antics. 

_ A short girl with light auburn hair comes up to the trio at lunch. [Y/N] and Kei are talking about volleyball tactics while Yamaguchi studies for a test. The three of them simultaneously look up when she clears her throat, obviously nervous.  _

_ “Tsukishima, I really, really like you! Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Her squeaky voice went by fast, the words nearly incompressible. [Y/N] was already aware of Kei’s impending rejection but she was still shocked at the brazen confession.  _

_ “No.” The one-word response obviously broke the girl’s heart, as all middle school romances do. Though it ended before it began. The three watch the girl rush from the lunch table they occupied, back to her own group of friends.  _

_ “Tsukki, why do you get girls and not me?” _

_ “Probably because I don’t care. You seem desperate, Yamaguchi.”  _

_ “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi paused, turning to the lone girl of the group, “[Y/N], do you like any boys?”  _

Kei supposed that was the moment he realized he might not want to be just friends. And like most things he didn’t like, he repressed the feelings. 

The three of you went to Karasuno and unlike most childhood friends, manage to stay as close as ever. While Kei and Yamaguchi join the volleyball club, you join the student council. You had always been popular, even more so now that you had grown out of your tomboy phase. Kei always despised it when random guys would try to ask you out at odd hours of the school day. 

_ It was a clear fall day, with only a few orange leaves falling to the ground. The three of you were walking home from Karasuno, a few hours after school had officially ended. You had brought a lot of attention to the volleyball team, giving it the popularity it had only previously had with the Little Giant.  _

_ While the three of you were walking, a small calico cat walks in front of your path. You immediately kneel down to pet it, cooing at the welcoming animal. Kei noticed the way Yamaguchi looked at [Y/N]. His eyes held a softness for the girl in front of them.  _

_ It was the moment Kei realized that Yamaguchi loved [Y/N]. And the moment Kei realizes he had fallen for you too.  _ **_And he hated it._ **

Kei had assumed that between him and Yamaguchi, he would be the more likely to be asked out by you. 

That assumption shattered when in his third year, he heard rumors that the student council president had a crush on the volleyball club captain. 

In other words, [Y/N] had fallen for Yamaguchi.

And when the two of you started dating, Kei was absolutely, unconditionally happy for the two of you. He had come to care for the two of you, even if he refused to admit it. 

A small part of him, one that he  _ hated _ , thought the two of you would split. Statistically, you would. 

That part of him slowly lost hold as you and Yamaguchi stayed steady through the third year of high school and going to separate colleges. And he stayed happy for the two of you. 

_ “Tsukki, I want to marry her.”  _

_ Kei was taken aback at Tadashi’s admission, given that the three of you had only graduated college a month prior.  _

_ “Please Tsukki, you know her better than I do,” Yamaguchi smiles for a moment, “Could you… help me pick out a ring?”  _

_ And Kei helped pick out a ring for Yamaguchi. It was a delicate ring with your favorite gemstone. He had remembered when you told him back in high school.  _

Kei settled down with a tall blonde soccer player from his university, feeling content with her. He attended yours’ and Yamaguchi’s wedding and the two of you attended Kei’s wedding. 

_ “Now, Tsukki was never a real conventional type but!” Tadashi looked to [Y/N], hoping for her to finish his sentence.  _

_ “To make us his best man  _ **and** woman was definitely something!” 

Kei smiled and his new wife rested her head on his shoulder. 

  
.  
.

.

“[Y/N] and Tadashi have been my closest friends since childhood. And to see the two of them in love is… slightly sickening,” Kei caught the playful raspberry you blew at him from your table, “But I am actually happy for the two of you. May you love each other for all of eternity.” 

Kei catches the golden glimmer of yours’ and Tadashi’s wedding bands and suddenly he realizes. 

[Y/N] Tadashi would never truly be at Kei’s side ever again. 

  
  
  


Kei watched the two seven-year-old kids play on the carpet, a tall blond boy with sharp eyes and a beautiful freckled girl with [e/c] eyes. Kei’s wife is off helping you with the large dinner for six and Tadashi helps where he can. Kei offered to watch the two children, who had been friends since infancy. 

You had insisted on it. 

Tadashi stands beside the couch that Kei sits on, fondly watching the kids play. Tadashi laughs when Kei’s son begins to embrace the brunette girl’s waist to annoy her. 

“Eh, Tsukki we might just become family after all!” 

“Maybe so.” 

  
  
  
  


Neither family had expected the Tsukishima boy came home with an Oikawa. 

It was an even bigger surprise when the Yamaguchi daughter married the other Oikawa boy.


End file.
